Lostpedia:Archiwum Newsów/2006 rok
=2006= Grudzień Lostpedii stuknęło pół miliona ! 19 Grudnia 2006 Z prawdziwą przyjemnością informujemy, że wczoraj licznik Polskiej Lostpedii pokazał 500 tysięcy odwiedzin. Jak na tak krótki okres to jest bardzo dobry wynik. Wszystkim naszym gościom dziękujemy za odwiedziny i zachęcamy do jeszcze większej ilości edycji, bo widać że Wasza praca nie idzie na marne! Elfik ---- 14 Grudnia 2006 Z uwagi na wiele kontrowersji, jakie wzbudza u części użytkowników zamieszczanie przy niektórych artykułach szablonu Spoiler chcielibyśmy poznać Waszą opinię na ten temat. Szablon ten zamieszczony jest przy artykułach, które zdradzają co stanie się w sezonie trzecim. Jeżeli jesteś ZA albo PRZECIW, wyraź swoją opinię na stronie dyskusji (komentarz można dodać poprzez znaczek + na górnym panelu). O komentarze proszone są głównie osoby, które nie widziały jeszcze trzeciego sezonu (warto to zaznaczyć w komentarzu). Lukasew ---- Lost Moment 1,2,3,4,5 12ty Grudnia 2006 LOST MOMENT 6 425px Lost Moment 5 Lost Moment 4 Lost Moment 3 Lost Moment 2 Lost Moment 1 Elfik ---- Youtube i Googlevideo.. 1 Grudnia 2006 Od jakiegoś czasu na lostpedia można wstawiać filmy z Youtube i Googlevideo za pomocą specjalnej komendy. Więcej o tej opcji znajdziecie po tym adresem Youtube&Googlevideo. Elfik ---- Lost Sezon III w AXN 1 Grudnia 2006 Jak poinformowała oficjalna strona telewizji AXN (KLIK) premiera trzeciego sezonu serialu Lost odbędzie się w lutym 2007 roku. Dodatkowo uruchomiła stronę LOST III Elfik ---- Listopad 3 dziecko 20 listopada 2006 Ostatnio serwis babyrazzi.com opóblikował wiadomość, że Matthew Fox(Jack) oraz jego żona Margherita Ronchi spodziewają się trzeciego dziecka. Obecnie posiadają już 8-letnią córkę Kyle i 5-letniego syna Byron. Wiecej informacj na tej stronie MEGUS ---- Wyniki Ankiety ! 17 listopada 2006 Oto wyniki anikety: 1. Jakie artykuły z działu Tajemnicze wydarzenia najbardziej by ciebie zainteresowały ? Wygrana : Ukryta mapa Dokładny wynik i pozostałe miejsca 2. Jakie artykuły z działu Lokacje najbardziej by ciebie zainteresowały ? Wygrana : Obóz Innych Dokładny wynik i pozostałe miejsca 3. Jakie inne zagadnienia ciebie by interesowały ? Wygrana : Sekrety Dokładny wynik i pozostałe miejsca 4. Jakie postacie w pierwszej kolejności powinny być zrobione(skończone) ? Wygrana : Mr. Eko Dokładny wynik i pozostałe miejsca 5. Które działy lostpedii powinny być najbardziej obszerne ? Wygrana : Tajemnicze wydarzenia Dokładny wynik i pozostałe miejsca Elfik ---- Nasza sexbomba 16 listopada 2006 Amerykański magazyn In Touch opublikował listę najseksowniejszych gwiazd Hollywood. Nasz Sawyer znalazł sie w czołówce zajął 2 miejsce. W pierwszej 10 znalezli sie : 1. George Clooney 2. Josh Holloway 3. Nick Lachey 4. Jake Gyllenhaal 5. Milo Ventimiglia 6. Usher 7. Taylor Kitch 8. Mario Lopez 9. Eric Dane 10. Ashton Kutcher MEGUS ---- Artykuł o Emersonie 15 listopada 2006 Na stronie OnetFilm pojawił się artykuł o Michaelu Emersonie, który w naszym serialu odgrywa rolę Henry'ego Gale'a, a raczej Benjamina Linusa. Wszytskich zainteresowanych odsyłam pod powyższy adres. ZarDzeL ---- Ankieta 12 Listopad 2006 Zapraszamy wszystkich do wzięcia udziału w ankiecie, która pozwoli nam rozbudować lostpedie w odpowiednim kierunku. Aby wypełnić ankietę kliknij na ten link Ankieta LostPedia można zaznaczyć więcej odpowiedzi ! Wyniki zostaną opublikowane za kilka dni Z góry dziękuje jest to dla nas bardzo ważne Elfik ---- Zwiastun kolejnych odcinków + fotki 10ty Listopad 2006 Zwiastun promujący nowe odcinki Klikaj Fotki promujące retrospekcje Jacka Można znaleść tutaj Elfik ---- Przerwa do Lutego... 9 Listopad 2006 No i stało się. W USA wczoraj w nocy został wyemitowany ostatni - 6''' - odcinek swoistego "minisezonu" w sezonie :D Teraz czeka nas przerwa do '''07.02.2007 (swoją drogą data ciekawa) i będzie to bardzo mecząca i wymagająca przerwa - wszystko przez to, że "I Do" kończy się cliffhangerem. Sobie i Wam życzę wytrwałości :D ZarDzeL ---- Dlaczego Akinnuoye-Agbaje opuścił obsadę? 5ty Listopad 2006 Carlton Cuse i Damon Lindelof, pełniący funkcje scenarzystów i producentów LOST, udzielili Michaelowi Ausiello z TV Guide wywiadu, w którym opowiedzieli trochę o śmierci Eko - postaci granej przez Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje. Może wydawać się, iż obsadę opuszczają aktorzy mający problemy z przestrzeganiem przepisów ruchu drogowego, ponieważ Adewale, podobnie jak Cynthia Watros (Libby) i Michelle Rodriguez (Ana-Lucia), został niedawno zatrzymany na drodze przez policję. Lindelof i Cuse jednak twierdzą, że już wcześniej planowali śmierć Eko. Ausiello zapytał też, czy trudna współpraca z Adewale, który "rządził się" na planie, miała jakiś wpływ na usunięcie go z obsady. Twórcy odpowiedzieli, iż nie pozwolą, by problemy z aktorami decydowały o fabule serialu. Wywiad możecie przeczytać po angielsku tutaj. Źródło - wstawił Lukasew ---- Lost w sieci 4 Listopad 2006 Nie jest to żadna nowość, ale zapewne mało kto słyszał o tej stronie, a w szczególności o tym miejscu. Lukasew ---- ' Lost na DVD' 3 Listopad 2006 Można kupić z gazetą "Przyjaciółka" pierwszy odcinek zagubionych na DVD. Wersja z lektorem (dźwięk 2.0) i napisami, oryginalna ścieżka dźwiekowa w wersji 5.1. Miłym zaskoczeniem jest brak reklam. Lukasew ---- Zwiastun 3x6 2 Listopad 2006 Wersja Amerykańska http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bTDXgfAsHEw&eurl= Wersja Kanadyjska http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJX7DBiB4n4&eurl= Elfik ---- Październik Zwiastun 3x5 30 października 2006 Na tej stronie znajdziecie zwiastun kolejnego odcinka. Ciekawe obrazki pojawiaja sie pod koniec :) być może pasują do święta. [Lukasew} ---- Opisy 28 października 2006 Otrzymaliśmy zgodę portalu http://lost-zagubieni.ownlog.com/ na kopiowanie opisów odcinków, postaci, a także newsów. Jedynym warunkiem jest podanie źródła wiadomości, można to uczynić poprzez wklejenie np. tego szablonu w rozdziale linki. Przypominam również, że działa forum polskojęzyczne - kilk Lukasew ---- Zaborczy rodzice Evangeline Lilly 28 października 2006 Aktorka grająca w LOST rolę Kate Austen przyznała niedawno w jednym z wywiadów, że czuje się skrępowana i zestresowana gdy musi odgrywać miłosne sceny - np. pocałunków - na planie serialu. Przyczyną tego stanu rzeczy nie jest jej skrępowanie czy strach lecz... jej rodzice ! Dziennikarze usłyszeli, że po każdym odcinku, w którym takie sceny odgrywa musi przez telefon wysłuchiwać żali i pretensji zaniepokojonych rodziców. Pod spodem fragment wywiadu: "Oni nie znoszą, kiedy wiedzą, że brałam udział w scenie pocałunku. Za każdym razem, kiedy widzą choćby niewinną scenkę w serialu, zaraz do mnie dzwonią" - powiedziała 27-latka. "Ale tak naprawdę to się z nimi zgadzam. Nie będę brała udziału w takich scenach, jeśli nie będzie to konieczne a na pewno nigdy się nie rozbiorę" - zapewniła Lilly. Newsman - ZarDzeL ---- Newsman - MEGUS Przerwa w LOST 28 października 2006 Po wyemitowaniu 6 odcików 3ego sezonu LOST nastapi 13 tygodniowa przerwa w emisji. Tale of Two Cities 4-10-2006 The Glass Ballerina 11-10-2006 Further Instructions 18-10-2006 Every Man for Himself 25-10-2006 The Cost of Living 1-11-2006 I Do 8-11-2006 Not In Portland 7-2-2007 Newsman - MEGUS ---- Oficjalny opis odcinka 3x6 I Do 24 października 2006 W TV Guide można już znaleźć opis odcinka 6 z retrospekcjami Kate. Oto on: Jack podejmuje decyzję odnośnie oferty, którą złożył mu Ben w 2 epizodzie. Kate jest bezradna, gdy Pickett chce wypełnić swoje groźby odnośnie Sawyera. Locke odkrywa ukrytą wiadomość, która może pomóc odkryć tajemnice wyspy. Odcinek zostanie wyemitowany na ABC 8 listopada 2006. Newsman - ZarDzeL ---- Zdjęcia promujące 3x4 Every Man for Himself 24 października 2006 Pod TYM adresem można zobaczyć zdjęcia promujące nowy odcinek Newsman - elfik ---- Trailer 3x4 Every Man for Himself 24 października 2006 * W sieci można znaleźć zapowiedzi następnego odcinka 3ej serii : ** zapowiedź amerykańska ** zapowiedź kanadyjska ** zapowiedż trzech nastepnych odcinków] Newsman - Lukasew ---- Lostowy Teledysk 23 października 2006 Jeszcze przed premierą 3 sezonu w USA na stronie abc pojawił się teledysk Briana McFaddena do piosenki pt. "Demons". Jest to informacja ciekawa, ponieważ klip w całości składa się ze scen wziętych z Naszego ulubionego serialu :D Obejrzeć można go tutaj YouTube Newsman - ZarDzeL ---- Dominic Monaghan angażuje się w ekologię 23 październik 2006 Dominic Monaghan grający w “Zagubionych” Charliego wiziął udział w kampanii fundacji na rzecz ochrony zwierząt “PETA”. Na plakacie noszącym tytuł „Share the World” Dominic mówi, że nasze działania wywierają wpływ na środowisko naturalne i proponuje, aby zastanowić nad rozwiązaniami, które mogą się przyczynić do ochrony dzikich, zagrożonych gatunków zwierząt. Plakat promujący akcję można zobaczyć na tej stonie Klik Newsman - ZarDzeL ---- Josh Holloway jest zaniepokojony 20 październik 2006 Aktor odgrywający rolę oszusta Sawyera obawia się, że jego postać może, zostac uśmiercona. - Wszyscy z obsady są trzymani w niepewności, dowiemy się, z kim przedłużą kontrakt dopiero na trzy dni przed rozpoczęciem zdjęć, kiedy wręczą nam nowy scenariusz - opowiada Holloway. - To delikatna sprawa. Większość z nas ma domy na Hawajach i dzieci do wychowania. ---- Ślub czy zdjęcia do serialu ? 19 październik 2006 Dominic Monaghan i Evangeline Lilly planują ślub! Członkowie rodzin zakochanych przyznają, że już w lipcu przyszłego roku odbędzie się wesele. Nie można także wykluczyć że serialowa Kate wystąpi w niej w jednym z odcinków 3 sezonu Lost. Kilka fotek Evangeline Lilly w sukni ślubnej. Newsman - MEGUS ---- Zakupy w supermarkecie 18 październik 2006 Josh Holloway czeka z żoną w kolejce do supermarketu, by kupić zapasy wody, żywności, baterii i świec. zdjęcia A wszystko przez trzęsienie ziemi, które w niedzielę rano nawiedziło Hawaje. Wstrząsy miały siłę 6.3 stopni w skali Richtera. Jednak trzęsienie ziemi "Zagubionym" nie wydało się straszne. Produkcja serialu była kontynuowana już w poniedziałek. Newsman - MEGUS ---- Evangeline Lilly omal nie zginęła ! 18 październik 2006 Gwiazda serialu "Zagubieni" wspinała się razem ze swoim ojcem na mającą 3285 metrów Mount Baker w Kanadzie. - Wyszłam na szczyt Mount Baker, która jest aktywnym wulkanem, ale potem zejście nie było zbyt przyjemne - mówiła aktorka w programie "The Ellen DeGeneres Show". - Nie mówiłam dotychczas o tym moim bliskim, ale omal się nie zabiłam. Większość drogi na dół przejechałam na tyłku krzycząc wniebogłosy. Potem moje nogi ześlizgnęły się do szczeliny i spadłam na śnieżny mostek, na którym zawisłam. Ledwo wyszłam z tego cała. Newsman - MEGUS ---- Trzęsienie ziemi na Hawajach 17 październik 2006 right|100px Trzęsienie ziemi o sile 6.5 w skali Richtera nawiedziło przedwczoraj (15-ego października) Hawaje. Osunięcie się ziemi zablokowało główne drogi dojazdowe, zasilanie zostało odcięte dla głównej wyspy, gdzie kręcony jest serial Zagubieni. Nie ma doniesień o ofiarach śmiertelnych, ale wiele osób jest rannych. Na razie nie ma informacji, czy ma to wpływ na produkcję Zagubionych ---- ' Poszukujemy Newsmen'ów ' 15 Październik 2006 Jeśli Interesujesz się serialem LOST masz trochę wolnego czasu i spełniasz poniższe warunki zapraszam do zgłoszenia swojej osoby na Newmen'a ! Warunki : Trochę wolnego czasu i chęci . Umiejętność pisania składnych zdań . Znajomość polskiej ortografii . Stały dostęp do Internetu. Podstawowa znajomość języka angielskiego (nie konieczne). Propozycje zgłaszasz pod tym adresem pisząc coś od siebie i podpisując się używając tego guzika Grafika:button sig.png ---- Wrzesień Zmiana w emisji odcinków 3 sezonu 28 września 2006 3x01 "A Tale of Two Cities" - Jack - 4 października 3x02 "The Glass Ballerina" - Sun/Jin - 11 października 3x03 "Further Instructions" - Locke - 18 października Dodatkowo dziś został wyemitowany odcinek A Tale of Survival podsumowujący 1 i 2 sezon. ---- Sierpień OGŁASZAMY POLSKĄ WERSJĘ LOSTPEDII! 27 sierpnia 2006 Witamy w Polskiej Wersji Lostpedii! Celem tej strony jest przetłumaczenie oraz rozszerzenie angielskiej wersji Lostpedii na język polski. Prosimy zwrócić uwagę, że nie działają tu konta z angielskiej wersji Lostpedii, do edytowania tutejszych stron potrzebne jest nowe konto. Kategoria:Lostpedia